List of Heroes
Braven the Barbarian One of the strongest men who ever lived but a man with no powers except his sword. Hates technology. In his first film, defeats a dragon for the upteenth time but this time the dragon escapes to the present. Braven travels to the present. Captain Eclipse This astronaut was stranded on Mars where he was found by an alien civilization. Thought dead, he returned 10 years later with superpowers. Creature Creature can communicate with any animal and shapeshift himself into any animal. Gauntlet Hydro Man Curtis Ottoman was once an arrogant scientist who used his intellect genius to help corporations strip the Earth of its natural resources. He achieved great financial success after inventing a device that could perfectly extract salt from sea water for the mineral company Holts International. After his research vessel was raided by pirates in the Atlantic Ocean. Most of his researching team, including Amanda Kang were kidnapped by the pirates and their captors had issued a ransom. Curtis was left behind as he was mistakingly thought dead. Left alone on a stranded ship with no means of communication, Curtis was facing severe dehydration. He had found a way to reverse engineer his salt extraction device to make water out of pure oxygen and after witnessing the horrors of his pursuits on the natural landscape of southern Spain, he was determined to rescue his research teammates to make up for his mistakes. Going at at it alone, Curtis was able to find the pirate vessel and raid it single handedly but not without being knocked into a prototype machine. When the machine fused with the water creation device in his hand, it merged his body with the water around him, making him Hydro Man. Curtis then defeated the pirates and brought his friends home, determined to start over and make up for his mistakes. He donned himself Hydro Man. Sacrifices himself to save the planet he once exploited. Max-X Max-X is a wisecracking man with bright purple hair and goggles that has a wide array of powerful guns and gadgets. Silverwolf The last surviving member of the ancient clan of the claw, Henry Silver is the superhuman protector of Duskhaven. A city famous for its supernatural past, Henry bears the power of a wolf and fights to protect his city from evil. Star Knight Star Knight is a mysterious protector of Earth that only appears on occasions. Stryker "I'm going to need a better stick." - Stryker after snapping his prototype wooden stick in half. Suit is lenses and cloth mask. Wasp When Jason Bens accidentally broke into a hidden facility and found a top secret government soldier suit, he did not expect it to bond to him immediately. The fact that a teenager now had one of the most powerful pieces of military technology seemingly stuck to him, he became an instant target over night. Eventually he began to work with the government until he discovered their corruption. After that fiasco, he went rogue and desired to do things on his own.